Blade & Blossom
by DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Kiyumi Kushinada was born and raised in the Kushinada Shrine, all her life she had been haunted by either dreams or memories of an unknown man during the feudal era. She soon finds herself in feudal era Japan when she touches a family heirloom while she was cleaning the storage room and she meets the man that has been in her dreams... Sesshomaru/Kiyumi Kushinada(OC)
1. Prologue

_Kiyumi left the walls protection of the palace walls, openly defying her father. She sneaked into the nearby forest and walked around, coming to a small open field of flowers. When her arms were laden down with wild flowers she started back for the palace. She traveled back the same path but when she rounds a bend her hands fly to her mouth, scattering the flower. There in front of her, leaning against a tree unconscious, is a demon. His long fur train hugging his upper body, supporting him and adding comfort to the hard tree. He had long silver hair, magenta stripes on his face with a navy crescent in the center of his forehead. Kiyumi took a step backwards, her foot snapping a twig._

 _The demon's eyes slowly open and he turned to fix Kiyumi with two blazing gold eyes. Not a word is spoken between the two but after a few moments, the demon turned his gaze away from her and closes his eyes._

 _Kiyumi quickly back pedals and run back to the palace, her heart racing..._

Kiyumi Kushinada jolted awake, sitting up and panting heavily in the darkness of her room. Her sheets were soaked with her sweat and tangled around her legs like vines. Her hands were trembling, something that always happens when she had a nightmare or a very vivid dream. She rubbed her face, pushing her hair back and away from her face as she slowly regained control of her breathing. Kiyumi took a deep breath, held and released it, she glanced at her hands once she had removed them from her hair and let out another sign when she saw that they were no longer shaking.

Kiyumi untangled herself from the sheets and made her way towards the bathroom. She flipped the switch, turning on the lights and almost blinding herself with the brightness. Rubbing her eyes, Kiyumi made her way towards the shower but coming to a complete stop when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

A tear-streak face reflected on the reflective surface of the mirror. Eyes, red from crying, widen in bewilderment at the state of her face. Kiyumi slowly raised a hand to her face and touched her cheek, pulling it away to look dumbly at the wet pad of her fingers. She ran her other hand through her hair as she tried to remember what could have made her cry in her sleep, but all she got was confused imagines and a piercing headache.

She walked into the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom, she closed the door behind her and started to strip before she climbed into the shower stall. She twisted the faucet on full, jerking out of the way to avoid the frigid spray before it turned to water so hot it nearly scalded her when she stepped into it. She took her time, pampering herself and washing away all the stresses of the day as until the water became tepid, a sure sign that she had reached to the bottom of the hot water tank. Stepping out of the shower, her hand squeaked loudly when she used it to wipe away the sheen of condensation that had fogged up the large mirror, taking a moment to scrutinize her reflection.

An attractive young woman, she had long black hair going down to her waist with split bangs that reach her chest and had brown colored eyes. She possessed a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips, which, over time, steadily become more defined.

Grabbing a random hairbrush from the top drawer, she raked it through her dripping hair not actually brushing it since if she did that then she'd end up looking like a lion. She grabbed a large white towel from the rack on the wall, wrapped its soft length around her wet body and unlocked the door, stepping into her bedroom.

Kiyumi dried herself off quickly and got dressed in her school uniform which consisted of of a black blazer with white lining on the cuffs, collar and hem of the jacket, white dress shirt, black sweater vest, black tie, black pleated skirt that has a white line on the hem, and black knee high socks and black loafers.

She grabbed her bag and bokken before she ran out the door, she grabbed an apple and said, "See you when I get home, Gramps!"

"Bye, Kiyu! And be safe!"

"I will!" And Kiyumi was out the door and running down out the door, she ran down the stairs that led from the Kushinada Shrine to the street below. The Shrine sat upon a hill that was surrounded by forest, it is a large property that her grandfather owned, who is a priest. The shrine holds the Kushinada Dojo, Kushinada house, wellhouse and more. Kiyumi had been born and raised her by her grandfather when her mother had died when Kiyumi was a year old from an illness.

The teenage girl glanced at her wristwatch and yelped, "Oh no! I am going to be late for school! I can't believe I slept in!"

But she didn't know if she should be grateful or not that the dream that she had woke her up though it didn't feel like a dream, it felt more like a memory...


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I only own the story and Kiyumi, and Keiji too...the sword looks like Urahara's but there's some differences.**

Kiyumi was walking back home from school at a much more leisurely pace then in the morning, walking underneath the blooming cherry blossom trees and watched the pink petals dance in the soft breeze. As she walked she thought about that weird dream that she had, just who was that man? Though he didn't look like any man that she had seen before.

So why did she feel such an intense feeling of joy and love whenever she thought of him?

The black haired girl frowned as she thought about what her friend, Keiji Yamamoto, had said when she had told him about the dreams that she had been having while they were getting ready for Kendo.

~.~.~.~

 _"It could be a memory from a past life, Kiyu." Keiji said as he got the shinai and bōgu ready._

 _Kiyumi looked at him with a small frown, "You did hear me say that the man had pointed ears, right? What man has those types of ears, Keiji?"_

 _"...True but I still stand by what I said."_

 _The girl rolled her eyes and said, "Of course you do, Keiji...so he's what? An elf?"_

 _"Maybe, during the feudal era people believed in a lot of crazy things," Keiji said. "youkai, monsters, ghosts etc."_

 _Kiyumi silently stared at Keiji, merely lifted an eyebrow as she does._

 _"...And so do I for that matter." Keiji added when he saw her stare._

 _"Mmm." was all the girl said before she walked away._

 _"Thanks for not insulting me like everyone else does!" Keiji shouted at her retreating back._

 _"You're welcome, sweetie."_

~.~.~.~

A memory from a past life, uh? Were there really youkai in the feudal era? And if there were, why weren't they still around?

Kiyumi stopped walking then she proceeded to slap her forehead when she realized that she was starting to think like Keiji, ugh she had been hanging out too much with the boy. It was too bad that she couldn't seem to make friends easily, that and other girls didn't seem to like her. In fact they seem to be nervous around her and would always run in the opposite direction whenever she walked towards them.

Boys too now that she thought about it.

Expect for Keiji, of course but that boy was weird way before he had even met Kyoumi so he doesn't count.

With another heavy sigh, she started walking again and kicked a small rock that had been sitting harmlessly on the sidewalk in front of her. She raised her arms and interlaced her fingers behind her head, her bag hanging from her curled thumbs as she walked.

Kiyumi once again thought about the man, maybe he wasn't an elf but a youkai?

She lowered her arms and started to run, as if she could run away from her thoughts. Kiyumi ran the rest of the way to the Kushinada Shrine, she ran up the stairs but stopped once she reached the top of the stairs. Kiyumi looked around, not wanting her grandfather to see her like this but she doesn't see him outside. She noticed the storehouse door was opened so she headed towards it.

Maybe he was in there.

" _Jiji_ , are you in here?" Kiyumi called as she puts her bag and bokken on the ground in front of the door.

"Yes," Her grandfather said as he walked from the back of the storage house, carrying a box. "Just going through the storage house and taking stock on what we have here. Since you're here, you can help me."

"Alright." Kiyumi said as she pulled her hair back and took off her jacket, she rolled up her sleeves and walked inside the storage house. Together she and her grandfather started to take out boxes of various sizes and stack them outside the building, they have been working there for a while when the house phone started to ring.

Her grandfather sighed heavily before he straightened and said, "I'll be right back." And he left her alone to continue working in the storage house, Kiyumi continued take out boxes. She walked back to the shelf that was in the back of the room and looked up, she could see a long box sitting on the top of the shelf so she grabbed the step ladder and placed it in front of the shelf. Kiyumi walked up the stairs and reached up, she grabbed the box and walked back down the stairs. There was a frown on her lips as she looked at the box, she never seen this box before and she's been in this storage numerous times before.

Kiyumi kneeled down and placed the box on her lap, she opened it and her eyes widened when she saw that it was a sword. One that didn't look like any katana that she had ever seen.

It was sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilt's grip, which has a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bends forward at the end, with a pommel shaped overlap three times, and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a tsuba, there is a U-shape guard covering three inches of blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard is a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. The blade's hamon is straight, colored black with a silver edge, and is somewhat thicker than any katana. Its straight and slim with a somewhat short size, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of tapering to a point.

She was looking the sword over still when it started to glow and shake in her hands, Kiyumi immediately shot to her feet and went to throw the sword away but for some reason she found that she couldn't let go. It was as though something had taken control of her hands and it refused to let go of the sword.

A bright white light engulfed the girl and her world went dark as her eyes closed and she felt her body drop to the floor...

Kiyumi moaned softly as she slowly regained consciousness, the first thing she felt that her body was covered by something soft and warm. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking them to clear her blurry vision.

 _I don't recognize the ceiling...and it doesn't look like a hospital ceiling either_ , Kiyumi thought. _And it certainly doesn't smell like one either...so where am I?_

"I see that you're awake, my child." A kindly, elderly woman's voice said.

The girl turned her head towards the voice and saw an old woman wearing the clothing of a Miko, sitting next to a fire as she stirred a black pot that was hanging over the fire.

"You gave the children quite a scare when they found your consciousness form next to the river." The woman explained. "I am Kana, the Miko of this village."

"Kiyumi Kushinada." Kiyumi said weakly before she cleared her dry throat.

"Here, my child, drink this," Kana said as she picked up a cup and walked over to Kiyumi. "This tea will warm you up and give you strength."

Kiyumi slowly sat up and took the cup, she sipped the tea before she looked down at her body when she realized that something was off, she wasn't wearing her school uniform anymore. She was wearing a kimono, she was confused about her appearance but for now she needed to know where she was and what happened to the sword..

"Was there a sword with me by any chance?"

Kana nodded her head before she pointed to the wall next to Kiyumi, "Yes, never seen a sword like it before though but you had such a tight grip on it that we figured that it had to be yours."

The girl looked over at the sword before she looked at back the woman, "Where am I?"

"In a small village that's on the edge of the Forest of Wishes."

"Forest of Wishes?" Kiyumi echoed.

"Mmhmm, it's the home of the Tree of Wishes," Kana explained as she took the cup of Kiyumi and walked back to the pot. "But no one goes there."

"Why?"

"Mostly because there's a barrier around the forest now," Kana said. "Has been there since the Princess who once guarded the forest and tree centuries ago lost her life to her cruel father." The woman spooned whatever it was in the pot into a wooden bowl and walked back to the girl, Kana handed the bowl to Kiyumi. "Here, rice porridge."

Kiyumi took the bowl with a thankful smile and said, "How sad..."

"Yes, it is." Kana agreed.

Laughter and giggles from the door caused both Kiyumi and Kana to look over to see a group of children peeking in.

The miko chuckled and said, "I'll leave you in the hands of the children...good bye, Lady Kushinada." And the old woman was out the door and the children were inside, surrounding Kiyumi as she silently ate her porridge.

After she was done, she put the bowl down and looked at the children that were all around her.

She smiled at them and said, "I am feeling a lot better now, should we go outside?"

The children cheered loudly at that and Kiyumi chuckled before she stood up, putting on the straw sandals before she allowed the children to led her outside, a boy and a girl were holding her hands. The children led her across a bridge into the forest, where they took her to a small pond that had a stone bench next to it under a cherry blossom tree.

They chatted happily for a while until one of the girls placed her hands on Kiyumi's leg and asked, "Can you sing for us, Lady Kushinada?! Lady Kana always sings for us around this time!"

Kiyumi blinked in surprise before she smiled and said, "Of course...what would you like to hear?"

"You can pick, Lady Kushinada." A boy said smiling.

She smiled at them and closed her eyes, she knew just the song...

 _ **~Life is brief. fall in love, maidens before the crimson bloom fades from your lips before the tides of passion cool within you, for those of you who know no tomorrow.~**_ Kiyumi sang. **_~Life is brief fall in love, maidens before his hands take up his boat before the flush of his cheeks fades for those of you who will never return here.~_** She stroked the little girl's hair. **_~Life is brief fall in love, maidens before the boat drifts away on the waves before the hand resting on your shoulder becomes frail for those who will never be seen here again.~_** Kiyumi placed the little boy on her lap. **_~Life is brief fall in love, maidens before the raven tresses begin to fade before the flame in your hearts flicker and die for those to whom today will never return.~_**

"That was lovely!" The little girl on her lap said as she clapped her hands together.

Kiyumi smiled and said, "Thank you...my mother used to sing me that song when I was a little girl."

Suddenly the children heard their names being called and each one gave Kiyumi a hug before they ran off to their parents, leaving Kiyumi there with a sad smile on her face.

"You have a very lovely voice, my sweet."

With a startled gasp, Kiyumi leapt to her feet and turned around to see a woman...no, not a woman a youkai...wait, a youkai?! So Keiji was right! But never mind about that now, right now she had a youkai in front of her. Kiyumi took in the female youkai's appearance, she appeared to be in her late to early thirties and very beautiful. She had had fair skin with pointy ears, golden eyes with slit pupils, and she long, white hair, which is partially tied up in the back in a long bun and falls behind her shoulders while a strand falls between her eyes, and is parted on the left side of her head by a blue, star-shaped hair clip. She had a purple crescent moon on her forehead that could be seen beneath her bangs, two magenta stripes on each cheek, and a magenta stripe on each eyelid. She had three magenta stripes on her wrists. She wears a white kimono with large sleeves and a long hem, and spiked pauldron that covered her left shoulder attached to the upper section of her cuirass and "lotus petal" faulds.

"Who are you?" Kiyumi asked.

"I am called Nayuko, my sweet." The Youkai said with a smile. "And you are?"

"Kiyumi Kushinada."

"Mmm, you have her name and scent but you look nothing like her..."

"Like who?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing...don't worry about it, my sweet," Nayuko said with a smile. "I have to go but we'll be seeing each other again..." And with that the youkai was gone, leaving Kiyumi standing there alone.

Just what did she mean that she had the same name and scent? And just who is Nayuko anyways?


End file.
